Talk:N7: Captured Mining Facility
There seem to be multi-part Assignments for each of the 3 merc companies. There was a 3-part one for the Blue Suns, a 2-part one for the Blook Pack, and this mission feels like it should be part of a group for Eclipse. One of the logs mentions Dranek. I think it's a system, but I can't find it on the map. Does Cerberus ever get back with you about the decryption? Servius 19:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Dranek was added in the Firewalker Pack and it's in the Krogan DMZ, but there's nothing there except for some empty planets (beyond resources). If I had to hazard a guess, either the follow-up mission(s) for this were never added or they will be added later. Hoping for the latter of the two options.Kaziel0 12:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Interestingly, I just heard a galactic news broadcast on the Citadel that mentioned the discovery of the Ter Alan's wreckage on Dranek. Haven't heard it before and I'm playing the most recent version of the game with the Aegis Pack installed, so it might have only recently been added. Has anyone else heard it? 02:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Resources Can anyone confirm if there are two large Iridium deposits above and below the marker for this assignment? Both deposits were only slightly offest to the right about an inch away (above as well as below) from the marker for me. Distance may vary; I was measuring this against a 42" LCD tv I have a hunch to save disk space, resource locations are static for a given planet regardless of playthrough. Not sure if this something worth capturing for the wikiFlannel Salmon 15:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? This mission makes no sense. According to the planet's description nobody is allowed to land on the planet (due to some presumed bioweapon), but for some reason there's a fully-functional, staffed-by-humans (as you can see from the dead personnel) mining facility owned by a legitimate company operating on the planet's surface. UERD 21:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : These missions often make no sense. Presumably nobody checked the planet's infocard before they set the mission there... I guess one person wrote the planet descriptions and didn't check with the mission designer as to what it would involve. Bronzey 13:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There could be a few possibilities. The planet could be a restricted planet, accessible only to certain personnel or a company — in this case, the Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation. The other possibility was the information of the planet in the galactic extranet was changed by the mercs to discourage other people from approaching the planet, as the mine was illegally taken over by them. There was a planet in which the description was removed/changed (I can't remember which is it, I think it's in ME and related to Cerberus) but it turns out that there was something secretive going on that planet. So don't dismiss the description as a mistake as it could be other explanations to it. Teugene 13:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The planet I'm referring to is Nepheron, where it says "this barren world is of little interest. Entries relating to Nepheron in the astronomical database are sparse" but clearly there was a main Cerberus base of operations situated there, and Cerberus might have changed the database info to prevent unwelcome visitors. So it could also be the case for the planet in question. Teugene 13:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Re: Trivia: "On Illium, both before and after completing this assignment, a news report will mention that the wreckage of the Ter Alan has been located on a planet in the Dranek system; investigators state there were no survivors. " I heard this on Citadel after doing this mission, so Illium is not the only spot to hear this news... (August 2017 Digital Deluxe Edition, if it matters)..